1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vanity mirror with lamp, and particularly to a vanity mirror with lamp that is attached to the sun visor for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among vanity mirrors with lamps mounted to sun visors provided in driver compartments of vehicles, there are those employing the vehicle body as a ground in order to limit the number of wires for each vanity mirror with lamp.
FIGS. 11 through 13 show an example of such a prior art vanity mirror with lamp assembly.
In FIGS. 11 and 12 a sun visor with peripheral frame b made of conductive material is covered with a padding material c. Mounting bracket d also made of conductive material is combined with frame b.
Vanity mirror with lamp e comprises a lamp section g next to mirror f. The lamp section g includes a tubular electric lamp j disposed in a recessed area i formed in a body h, with a lens k covering its front surface.
Combined with frame b are supporting brackets l also made of conductive material, which support the lamp section g by means of screws m.
When a supporting member (not shown in FIG. 12) for supporting base n1 on one side of the afore-mentioned tubular electric lamp j is made of a conductive material and tightly fastened together with the supporting bracket l to the body h by the screw m which is conductive, the base n1 on one side of the tubular electric lamp j becomes grounded to the vehicle body structure to which the mounting bracket d is installed via the supporting member (not shown in the Figure), the screw m, the supporting bracket l, the frame b and the mounting bracket d.
In FIG. 13 the power source o is connected through a lead wire (not shown in the Figure) to a base n2 on the other side of the tubular electric lamp j, forming a circuit. Switch p is designed to open when cover q is closed, and to close when cover q is opened.
In recent years it has become desirable to reduce the weight of the sun visor by changing the material. For example, the material for the supporting brackets l has been changed from metal to synthetic resin. In this case a vehicle body ground cannot be employed and two wires (one for the power supply and one for the ground) must be provided for the lamp section.
It is troublesome to put these wires together during storage and transportation. In addition, at the time the vehicle body is assembled, the two wires must be connected to corresponding wires on the vehicle body side. Thus, it is not only cumbersome to have to connect these two wires, but the parts which are to be connected are mounted near the ceiling in a narrow compartment of the vehicle in which it is extremely difficult to work.